Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am
Jack conceals himself in the airport hangar, surveying the Russian separatists and feeding information to Curtis Manning and his assault team. The terrorists continue to execute hostages in order to make President Logan give in to their demands to nullify the treaty. Martha discovers that all the traces of her conversation with Former President Palmer might not have been erased. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Charles Logan tells Walt Cummings about his wife's "delusions"; Martha Logan persists saying that the phone call was indeed real. * Cummings tells James Nathanson that he successfully fabricated and manipulated Martha's call with President Palmer. * Edgar Stiles finds Chloe O'Brian. Agent Jennings traps Chloe and Jack in the parking deck of Wayne Palmer's apartment. Chloe drives the van out of the parking lot and gets captured. She tells Bill Buchanan that Jack's innocent. * Jack Bauer finds Chevensky, who commits suicide by ingesting a cyanide pill before Jack can stop him. * Derek Huxley sees Anton Beresch and his separatist team get out of a van. Derek leaves to warn Jack and gets captured as well. Beresh pushes a button and the black van outside explodes. He tells the civilians inside Ontario Airport to be quiet and they won't be harmed as long the President complies with their demands. Jack listens on the wall... The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am. 09:00:00 At the airport, chaos reigns as a van belches flames and people panic. Police cars arrive on the scene. Officer Mike McLaren tells his men they have a crisis on their hands and to secure the area. Diane Huxley tries to tell McLaren her son is there and goes after him, but an officer grabs her. She says she has information for CTU, and this catches McLaren's attention. In the terminal, Beresch's men secure the terminal by locking the doors, and spraying cameras. A hostage reaches for his cellphone and tries to dial the authorities, but he's promptly executed. Beresch informs the hostages that their survival is dependent on their cooperation. He orders them to hand in all electronic devices, including phones, pagers, etc. Two terrorists drag the hostage's dead body away. In Chevensky's office, Jack remains hidden and draws his weapon as two of Beresch's men search for Chevensky. Beresch's right-hand man calls out Chevensky's name, but there's no answer. He calls Beresch and tells him Chevensky is not present. Beresch orders them to keep looking. The terrorists talk to themselves in Russian and leave the area. In the terminal, Beresch calls Officer McLaren, and says he has hostages. He adds that his men have detonation devices on their vests. If any attempt is made to retake the terminal, the police will spend the rest of the day "collecting body parts". Officer McLaren orders his men to drop back, and has an officer bring him Diane. Bauer meanwhile climbs onto the shelf, opens a ceiling compartment, and goes into the ducts. 09:06:13 Audrey Raines walks into Bill Buchanan's office. After a phone conversation, she tells Bill Buchanan that since President Yuri Suvarov arrived safetly, the Secret Service are lowering their threat level by one. Bill informs Audrey that Chloe's part of the story checks out because their unit scoped out the refinery. But Jack still has a lot to answer for. Bill receives a call stating that Bauer is on the line. As Bill takes it, Audrey asks him to put it on speakerphone. He does that. Bauer then informs Buchanan and Raines of the hostage situation. Seconds later, they receive confirmation when Spenser walks in, notifying them of just that. Bill suggests Jack sneak out of the airport and turn himself in, but Jack insists that they need him as an inside man when he sternly says he doesn't work for CTU and they have to do it his way. He uses his phone's camera to take pictures of the terrorists, then hangs up. Bill tells Audrey to notify President Logan of the hostage situation. Bauer climbs up the ladders to search for a better vantage point. 09:08:47 Logan and Yuri Suvarov are about to begin the summit, which is described as a tribute to David Palmer's legacy, when Mike Novick informs them of the hostage situation. Spenser Wolff sends plans of the airport terminal to Jack's phone, while Edgar attempts to match photos of the terrorists to their database. He manages to identify Beresch as a former officer in the Russian Army. Chloe O'Brian is called in to assist in his data mining. Just then, Audrey informs Buchanan of a live report at the airport commening now. CTU, President Logan and his advisors watch the broadcast. Beresch dons a mask and makes a televised broadcast, where he announces that he will execute all of the hostages unless the summit is abandoned. The President has 90 minutes to comply. As a FOX news reader summarizes the events, President Logan becomes furious because he staked his entire adminstration on today's alliance signing. He pressures Mike Novick to do whatever it takes to fix the problem. 09:14:05 A helicopter lands outside the terminal. Curtis Manning meets with police outside the airport, setting up a makeshift command post. He calls Jack, who agrees to coordinate his assault team from the inside. Diane Huxley approaches Curtis during the phone call, telling him that her son, Derek, is still inside. After hearing Diane's name, Jack asks her what's wrong. She tells Derek is inside the terminal because he tried to warn him and then there was an explosion. Bauer tells her to hold on and searches for Derek. After several moments, Bauer sees through his binoculars Derek shielding himself, and curses to himself. Diane tearfully asks Jack not to let anything happen to Derek. Jack promises to bring Derek safely outside. Jack tells Curtis to keep Diane at the command post. Jack becomes frustrated at the situation as Derek shields his face, kneeling amongst the hostages. 09:16:43...09:16:44...09:16:45... 09:21:17 Buchanan forwards President Logan his intel on Beresch, but Logan tells him that he will not abandon the summit, so CTU must defuse the situation before Beresch's deadline. Chloe finds Beresch's phone number, and Bill attempts to negotiate with him. Beresch does not cooperate peacefully. While Derek tries to comfort a terrified young mother, Beresch sends his lieutenant who chooses a middle-aged businessman from among the hostages. On a live television feed, Beresch executes the man to remind the President how serious he is. He then grabs Derek, threatening to execute next him in fifteen minutes. Derek sees the blood of the businessman at his knees and is speechless with horror. 09:26:34...09:26:35...09:25:36... 09:31:02 As Jack observes through his vantage point, a device on one of the terrorists' vest gets his attention. He photographs it and sends it to Chloe. She discovers that it is a device that can detonate the explosive vests by remote. She begins working on decrypting its frequency. Aaron Pierce arrives to escort Martha Logan to the garden room. Her assistant, Evelyn covers for her as she searches for a transcript of her phone call with President Palmer. She corners one of the communications workers, Burke, and threatens to make it seem as though he sexually assaulted her if he doesn't give her his key card to the transcript room. He gives in and she gets the card. 09:37:38...09:37:39...09:37:40... 09:42:04 Curtis prepares his team outside the airport, and tells Buchanan that they will be ready to take the terminal in 15 minutes. As Beresch is about to execute Derek, Jack receives the detonator frequency and blows up Ibrim, one of the terrorists, which buys time for Derek as the other terrorists rush to find out what happened. Beresch's lieutenant concludes that the vest detonated by accident. Buchanan calls President Logan and tells him that Jack is coordinating their efforts from inside. 09:48:02...09:48:03...09:48:04... 09:52:25 Aaron Pierce realizes that the First Lady is not in her room. Aaron and Evelyn have some words, but decide to go find her. Martha meanwhile searches the archives and finds the page she is looking. At the airport, Curtis gives orders to Matthews and Davies, and takes a moment to inform Diane that her son is alive. He then goes to make final preparations for the raid. Walt Cummings calls James Nathanson and tells him that Jack is coordinating with the CTU assault team from inside the airport. He also reveals that Jack seems to have a personal connection to one of the hostages. Nathanson forwards this information to Beresch. Jack is about to give final positions of the terrorists to Curtis Manning, when Beresch unleashes a signal that scrambles Jack's cell phone. He then calls out to Jack, threatening to execute Derek unless he joins the hostages. Jack subsequently surrenders himself. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Understand this, Bill - I don't work for you. Now, if you want my intel, fine, but we're doing this my way. * Martha Logan: Mr. Burke, you are going to give me that card within three seconds, or I am going to scream louder than any woman you've ever seen. * Martha Logan: Evelyn, stop apologizing. It's annoying. Besides, I got what I came for. * Bill Buchanan: You managed to rack up four protocol violations. * Chloe O'Brian: Well, it's a lot worse than that if you count agency doc codes. It's more like twenty-six violations. * Bill Buchanan: Were you able to identify the terrorists from the photos Jack sent? * Edgar Stiles: Still no matches on the watch list. I tried three different coding arrays. * Bill Buchanan: Did you try widening the parameters? * Edgar Stiles: If it was any wider, we could use the phone book. * Bill Buchanan: With all due respect Mr. President, we don't have time. * Charles Logan: Then talk faster! *'Hostage': Please, I have a wife. *'Anton Beresch': So do I. (executes hostage) Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * John Gleeson Connolly as Mike McLaren * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Taylor Nichols as Burke * V.J. Foster as Gunman #1 Co-starring * Karla Zamudio as Meghan * Lou Richards as Businessman * Reggie Jordan as Police Officer * Joey Munguia as Meghan's Son * Steve Edwards as News Anchor * Taras Michael Los as Chevensky Background information and notes * Series regular Carlos Bernard doesn't appear in this episode. * When Audrey walks up the stairs to Bill's office, a shot can be seen of him working on the floor. However, when Audrey enters his office, he's sitting at his desk. Day 503 503